Clare
Clare of the Everlasting Light is one of the Four Eternal Swords and a legendary member of Phoenix Corps. Clare is world famous as Logenia's literal one man army. She was the second leader of Phoenix Corps following the death of Albert Zehn and the departure of Rick Hakugen. From then on, she served as the only captain of the corps, tackling the jobs of 5 captains altogether. Born in a small town on the outskirts of Greater Mu, Clare has no aptitude in combat, yet she persisted and trained harder than anyone else in order to enroll into Logenian National Academy. In her academy days, she found companionship in Zehn and Hakugen, and along with them, co-founded the Phoenix Corps. Clare became world famous 3 years ago, after she quelled the uprising of Defenders of Alnasir, which amounted to thousands of militants in Thalasia, all by herself. It was right there and then that her psycho-empathic powers awakened after the tragedy that is Zehn's demise. Clate's heroic act saved AMCC from immediate disbandment in its first year by the top level army officials -due to not producing significant results-. And it is also thanks to Clare's heroics that AMCC experienced a short surge of popularity, which leads to the enrolment of figures like Shaun, Kang, Clover, and Irvine. Suffice to say that she has a special place in AMCC and is well loved by all of the members. She is currently traveling the lands of Greater Mu, acting as a dragon slayer to combat the growing threat of rampaging dragons. Appearance Clare is a lean, muscular lady of average height and average looks with a slightly tanned skin. Her toned physique is well hidden beneath her choice of clothing which usually consists of a modified combat uniform and a huge tattered cloak covering her whole body. She has been wearing an eyepatch over her left eye for the past few months to hide a persistent bruise mark that she got from her clumsiness, by slipping on the bathroom floor face first. You can easily point her out in the middle of a bustling metropolis due to her weapon of choice. Clare has a towering broadsword equipped on her back wherever she goes, a gigantic sword that completely dwarfs her body. Personality A lady of few words. Clare is a cool and calm older sister figure that everyone in the corps look up to. Behind her cool outward appearance, she harbors a bone-chilling hot-blooded spirit, always screaming out ear-piercing battlecries when she's in combat mode. Her sublime presence alone can raise up the morale of any army no matter how battered they are. A hardworking lady by nature and an untalented swordsman at first, Clare is the epitome of effort surpassing the walls of natural talents. She always delivers morale boosting speech for the corps to never give up and to conquer insurmountable challenges with hardwork and guts. Despite being a legit badass, she also has her clumsy side. She got a big bruise on her eye from slipping on the bathroom floor, thus the eyepatch, and she turns miserably weak when exposed to babies and little children. One way to completely stop Clare on her tracks is to take hostage of some children, but make sure you can outrun her later or you would be pretty much dead. Fighting Style As one of the Four Eternal Swords, Clare is a literal one man army. Blessed with combat clairvoyance and the ability to tap into the energy of life itself, Clare can jump in a battlefield at any point of time and decimate her enemies without breaking a sweat. Clare has the capability to deal ungodly amount of damage, being able to swing around her gigantic sword insanely quick and with extreme precision. She also excels in executing large monsters and has recently participated in various dragon lair raids in Greater Mu. Unlike agile fighters like Han or Aren who employ peeling tactics with small-yet-constant damage output, Clare strikes hard and fast with a no-nonsense one hit kill swing. Here is a good analogy, if Han is a hornet (poisonous, fast, painful, annoying, hard to hit, keeps on circling around you and refuses to die), Clare is a rampaging monster truck (something that can outright kill you if you are not able to dodge it). Strengths *True to her namesake, Clare is generally regarded as the best combat character. She deals insane damage, has easy to use and cheap prana AoE skills, can be off-tank, and is quite mobile for a heavy hitter. *Outside of normal gameplay, Clare acts like the other Eternal Swords, being in godmode. *Powerful Sword Arts with very high base damage potential, low energy cost, and easy execution. *Meaty and tanky with good health and defenses, one of the few characters able to wear platemail-class armor. Able to withstand quite a lot of punishment. *'Awakening': Combat clairvoyance. Increases stats and overall combat performance, able to see into the immediate future. *'Prevail': Further increases damage output, stats, and overall combat performance when health is critical. Weaknesses *Non-controllable party member for most of the time and acquired late in the story, the last character to be precise. *'Untalented': 2x more prone to status effects (Poison, Stun, Paralyze, Stone, Doom, etc.) *Her most damaging skills are magic based and Clare's magic affinity is lower than her physical strength, not to mention her problem with mediocre energy pool. While equipping Clare with Magic equipment will boost up her boss slaying ability, her overall Physical damage output will become lower. Leitmotif Trivia *The character Clare is mainly based on Sanger Zonvolt from Super Robot Wars franchise. Her core personality is a homage to Sanger himself, from her 'badass' persona, her gigantic broadsword, her quotes, and her themesong. *Originally her character model was Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, a character that shares similar traits to Sanger and one that the real life Clare personally loves. However, she wanted an eyepatch to make her look 'cool'. At first, the character Fujin from Final Fantasy VIII was the next choice, but due to her lack of art in the internet, we settled with the borderline chuuni Tenryuu here. *Her quote was a fusion of Sanger's introduction and the stock heroic speech of Haran Banjou from Daitarn-3. Category:Four Eternal Swords Category:Phoenix Corps Members